Alpha
Alpha is the leader of the Avatars, a neutral group of ancient and powerful magical beings who seek to create Utopia. History Convincing Cole Alpha was one of the Avatars who tried to convince Cole Turner to join their collective. After Cole accepted and altered reality to make Phoebe love him again, Alpha warned him of the dangers. When Cole was vanquished, reality was reset and Alpha retreated. Attempting Utopia Two years later, Alpha ans other Avatars began to manipulate Leo to persuade him to join their group, succeeding, after Piper and Phoebe were killed by a demon, giving him the power to resurrect them. Alpha then revealed to Leo combining their powers with those of the Charmed Ones it was possible to create Utopia, a world beyond good and evil, where demons no longer existed. Leo eventually convinced the sisters, to collaborate with the Avatars and Utopia was created. Zankou, however, let Leo know that humanity had lost its free will in this new world. To prevent Leo from damaging Utopia, Alpha and the other Avatars made him disappear, but Leo appeared to Phoebe and told her to remember all the pain they had suffered and to tell her sisters that they had to make Utopia disappear. Working with Zankou, the sisters forced the Avatars to bring the world back to normal. Manipulating Noah Alpha sent Epsilon to replace a deceased Whitelighter named Calliope, so she could infiltrate the Heavens and attempt a rebellion. She manipulated Noah and later started a relationship with him. When Noah became too content, Epsilon faked her death to motivate him again. After his failed rebellion, Epsilon reported back to Alpha. He was optimistic on how close they came, and believed that the Elders would not pose a problem the next time they would attempt Utopia. He noticed that Epsilon had developed feelings for Noah and questioned her about it. Epsilon denied it and Alpha once again retreated, waiting for the next opportunity. Powers and Abilities The Avatars are a collective of immortal magical beings that possess virtually unlimited powers. They can turn other beings into Avatars, adding their individual power to the collective. However, one death weakens the entire collective and individuals can drain their shared power if they are not careful or use it for personal gain. Active Powers *'Fading:' The ability to teleport in fading manner. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to alter the fabric of reality. *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to alter the perceptions of other beings, allowing users to make others experience what they desire. *'Energy Blasts:' The ability to fire blasts of magical energy from one's hands *'Resurrection:' The ability to bring the deceased back to life or turn them into the undead. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Charmed, Season 5, "Sam, I Am" and "Centennial Charmed" *Charmed, Season 7 *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc (flashbacks only) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Avatars